MotorStorm: Arctic Edge/Glitches
MotorStorm: Arctic Edge, like many other games, has numerous glitches. If you know of a glitch which is not already listed, or has been patched, please write in under the correct section. Unpatched Glitches *Sound error: Occasionally, the sound emitted from your vehicle's boost will either be delayed or not appear at all. *AI behaviour: No matter what difficulty you set it to, for the first 1-2 laps, all AI will be extremely hard. Once those laps are up, they'll slow right down into two groups of 4 and one loner taking up the rear. If one AI is knocked out of place, it will boost to impossible speeds in a slingshot movement to return to its placement. *Mud Trails: Even if you leave a constant trail behind you, when returning on the next lap the trail will be cut into segments. Track glitches *WolfPack Mountain (Forward): On the first turn is a crowd of on-lookers which a bike can be phased through if driven into. *The Chasm: On the large half-pipe, if a bike gets forced into the middle section it can be permenantely wedged in there perfectly intact until "select" is pressed. *Ascension: On the side of the track near the starting line, there is an old wrecked truck frame. If disturbed, it will occasionally levitate above the track. This also applies on all tracks with safety signs which have been broken. *Vertigo: In normal races, when the race starts take a look at your right after exiting the icy "cave". You will see concretes blocking the map with a big cabin in the background. Using a bike, it's possible (with many tries) to drive over the barricades and to the cabin. You will find out it's unsolid with poor details. You can also explore a small part of the cold mountains. Useful track glitches * Log Jam (forward): On the second ramp you can ride up the estremity reaching the little mountain. Select one time and you will be almost to the finish line. Vehicles: Bike (Impossible), ATV (Easy), Snowmachine (Easy), Buggy (Easy), Rally Car (Easy), Snow Plugger (Very hard), Snowcat (Very hard), Big rig (Impossible). * Ascension (forward): Thats not a real glitch but you can cut a good section of the track. Before going to the little cave go to the left and try to jump over the rock. You will land on the air and able to continue the race (also if you crash). * Ascension (reverse): Another useful trick: By reaching the wooden bridge look on the right and you will see a little wooden ramp: ride thought it (on the right) and you will shift at the top of the track. * Eagle falls (reverse): With this trick you will be able to reach the icly bridge (considering that in normal condition you coudn't): Simple aim at the first panel and try to jump. If you success you will land to the cave and able to go to the bridge. Vehicle Glitches *Bikes: Bikes tend to be too tough in this game and if one tries hard enough, you can even force yourself underneath a Big Rig without a scratch. This surprisingly does not apply to AI-driven bikes, as they wreck with the slightest touch. *When approaching a ramp, the vehicles' suspension might randomly bounce, causing the car to crash when landing. More common with Rally Cars due to their low suspension. Online Glitches *Sometimes, a car starts off the line earlier before the countdown timer goes to "1". Since the online server for the game went down as of October 2012, this glitch remains unfixed. Category:MotorStorm: Arctic Edge Category:Glitches